Doubt
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: "What have I done for your love? I'm selfish and dumb for your love."


"Robin. Come here."

"Umm, sure?"

On his way to discuss the next battles strategy with Chrom and Frederick, Robin was suddenly called into to his tent by Tharja. Normally he wouldn't refuse a request by one of the shepherds to speak - morale was a very important aspect of any army - but the tone Tharja used made him wary.

"Place your books on the desk and sit in that chair there."

Realizing it was more of an order than a request, Robin did as he was told. From the chair in the center of the tent he watched as the dark mage rifled through the various tomes she kept on unsteadily stacked on top of her desk, her gracious hips swaying this way and that.

"Is everything...alright, Tharja? Do you need help?"

"Everything is fine." She curtly replied as she continued her search. "Stay there."

"How long is this going to take? I really have to get to my meeting and-"

"It will take as long as it has to. Now be quiet for a minute, please."

Robin quickly fell silent. He thought he had gotten used to the strange behaviors of the dark mage since they had wed a few months prior, but it was obvious he still had much to learn.

After about a minute Tharja finally found what she was looking for. She held in her hands a single tome. It's age was shown by the amount of dust Tharja wiped from it. In fact it was so old that the cover was missing.

"This is an ancient tome passed down through my family for generations." She explained. "The curses in it are so old that even I don't know if they still work or not."

"That's very interesting, but…why are you showing me this all of a sudden?"

Tharja's trademark grin broke through her lips. "I wish to **test** something."

Robin audibly gulped. Whenever Tharja mentioned the word "test" things never ended well. Her last experiment to see if she could cure a cold spreading through the camp resulted in everyone sneezing uncontrollably for a week.

"Don't make that face, dear. I promise it won't hurt…probably."

"Tharja, honey, perhaps we could do this some other time?" Robin slowly started to stand from his seat, panic not so subtly etched onto his face. "I really must be on my way-"

A trail of black smoke swirled around Tharja's fingers. Her hand danced in a circle and with a flick of her wrist the smoke surrounded her husband. Robin inhaled the smoke, coughing all the while. His eyes widened, turning completely black before he fell back into the chair. His head dropping into his chest. A moment later he looked to his wife.

"Well?" Tharja asked. "How do you feel?"

"Not much different."

Tharja grimaced. "The spell didn't work."

"Afraid not."

"Useless thing." She tossed the book against the tent wall. "I should have known better than to trust such old magics. The only ones that still work are death hexes."

"Well I'm glad you didn't try one of those instead. Now what's this about, Tharja?"

"...I was trying to cast a truth hex on you."

"A truth hex? What for? You know I'd never lie to you." This was partly because he feared what she would do to him if he ever did lie, but he would never tell her that.

"Yes I know, but lately I've been having…doubts."

Robin's brow raised. "What about?"

"Our relationship."

"I'm not sure what you're saying. Do you want to annul our-"

"No!" Tharja's response was uncharacteristically loud. "I don't want that. Never. I just...I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you chose me." she finally admitted. "I'm not what you would call a…nuturing person. I'm not very pleasant to be around according to our comrades. I've done nothing to deserve even your attention, let alone your love. I fear you only chose to marry me because I wore you down with my constant doting."

 _Doting? Is that what she saw her stalking as?_

Robin could tell that his wife was clearly upset at this matter. So he asked her something that had been on his mind since they first met.

"Tharja, why did you fall for me in the first place?"

"Destiny." She answered plainly. "It was love at first sight. A foolish notion for a dark mage, but I could not help myself. I knew that no matter what happened, I wanted to be by you forever. You are my fated person."

Robin was astounded – as well as a little embarrassed – by his wife's confession. He had never heard her speak so earnestly before. It made him a bit self-conscious.

"Can I confess something as well?"

"What is it?"

"Remember how you would follow me around camp before we married?"

"Clearly. I still shadow you now."

"Right...of course. Well…I might have done the same thing."

Tharja's eyes narrowed at her husband. "Impossible. I would have known immediately if you had created a doppelganger to follow me."

"No doppelgangers." Robin denied. "I don't know those sort of spells. What I mean is while you were following me, I also had someone following **you** around camp."

"As I said, impossible. None of your usual crowd of friends did anything out of the ordinary during my surveillance. Not Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Gaius, Nowi, Maribelle, Cordelia, Henry, Vaike, Virion, or-"

"Kellam?"

"Kella-" Tharja's eyes widened. It made perfect sense. Kellam was even more adept than she was at sneaking around, even with such heavy armor weighing him down. Brilliant as her husband was, she should have expected him to enlist Kellam in such a plot. She cursed her carelessness. Next time she saw that illusive knight should would hex him good for daring stalk her. She had an image to maintain after all.

"I had Kellam follow you around and report back to me each night with his findings. Admittedly, my initial goal was to see if you were up to something."

"What do you mean by 'up to something'?"

"You have to admit your defection from Plegia was sudden. I had to be sure you weren't spying on us."

Tharja wasn't pleased by Robin's suspicions. She had joined the shepherd's of her own free will to see Gangrel deposed. There were no motives other than that, but she sould be lying if she said she wouldn't have done the same thing in his position.

"Fine. Continue."

"Well as I said I initially enlisted Kellam to find out if you were a spy, but after a while he started to tell me some **very** interesting things."

Tharja's eyes narrowed once more.

"Nothing salacious." Robin quickly said. "I told him to stop the minute he saw you heading towards the bathing tent."

"So what 'interesting' things did he tell you?"

"Well…"

Robin revealed everything Kellam had reported about Tharja: her training with Frederick, how she tried to help Nowi find her parents, her attempts to cure Lon'qu of his gynophobia, relieving Libra of his painful memories, and when she helped Kellam himself find his brother and his family when they were displaced during the height of the war.

"Ok that's enough." Tharja turned around, her now reddend cheeks hidden behind her ink black hair. The more Robin spoke the more embarrassed she became.

"You act as if you don't care, but the truth is that you might be the most caring person in the entire army."

"That's not true." the dark mage denied. "I was only indulging my curiosity. I only talked to them to expanded the potency of my hexes. Nothing more."

Robin chuckled. He could see right through his wife. "You said you fell for me because of fate, well I believe I feel the same way."

Tharja faced her husband. "Robin…"

"Even if you show it in odd ways. You truly do care for everyone in the army."

"…Possibly." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "But I care for you most of all."

She pulled him further, her lips catching his in a heated kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Robin returned. "I hope that erased your doubts."

"It did." She kissed her husband once more. "You may go to your meeting now. I will see you later."

"I would...but there is a bit of a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well remember when i said your hex didn't work?"

"Yes?"

"It actually did...just not in the way you intended."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Robin. What is wrong with you?"

"...I can't see." he waved his hand in front of his face. "I think that hex temporarily blinded me."

Tharja looked at the tome. Sure enough the hex she used was for blindness. The truth hex was on the next page.

"It seems it did."

"Will it wear off?"

"In time."

"How much time?"

"..."

"Tharja?"

"...I'll tell Chrom you will be late to the meeting."

* * *

 **Brand New One-Shot! I don't know if I've said this before but I'm a fan of Fire Emblem (most notably Awakening). I did a one-shot on my favorite Fates Pairing (It's called A Reasonable Paradox. Check it out) so now I thought it was time to do one on one of my favorite Awakening ships. I don't know what it is about Tharja that appeals to me so much, because she basically has all the same qualities that I can't stand about Juvia (the stalking, obsessing over a guy, etc.) but I guess the thing about her is that she is a pretty decent character if you do her supports outside of Robin.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this one-shot.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
